Rooftop Love
by Yoon Hana
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] "Aku memang seorang Playboy! Aku tidak percaya lagi akan adanya cinta sejati!" -Jongin "Kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah bercanda jika mencintai seseorang." -Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Jongin hanya ingin memainkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi tanpa di sadari, Jongin menemukan sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. this is KaiSoo World! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Rooftop Love"**

**Pair** : KaiSoo, Other EXO and SM Member.

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OOC, Cerita gaje, dll.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SM University memang tidak pernah sepi jika akhir pekan tiba. Karena mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mereka yang berinisiatif mengadakan acara _"Open House"_ untuk menarik siswa-siswi SMA bergabung dengan Kampus mereka. Kebetulan, ini adalah pekan terakhir mereka mengadakan _Open House_ karena minggu depan semua SMA di Seoul akan serentak mengadakan ujian kelulusan sehingga kali ini mereka membuat acara ini semeriah mungkin.

Beberapa alumni bahkan sudah datang untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut. 5 Namja tampan alumnus SM University yang bergabung dalam Boyband SHINee juga ikut hadir memeriahkan acara mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal SHINee? Dunia mengenal mereka. Pantas saja itu membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila pada mereka.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Melamun, eoh?" suara nyaring itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Benar saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun pelakunya.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah! Apakah kau tidak tau jika suaramu sangat nyaring?" Kyungsoo memulai lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda, menghias _stand_ milik kelas vokal.

"Bukankah itu seksi?" Baekhyun hanya terekeh sambil melanjutkan menata piala di meja.

"Baiklah apa saja yang kau inginkan, Byun Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo seperti tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan mendekor ruangan mereka.

"Kyungie, apakah kau mendengar berita yang sedang beredar?" Baekhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya, takut terdengar orang.

Kyungsoo sangat mengerti jika Baekhyun mulai bersikap seperti ini, pasti ada kabar terbaru yang beredar! Ia tidak boleh ketinggalan!

Perlahan dua orang ini saling mendekat,"Belum, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau kenal dengan Kim Jongdae, sunbae kita ditingkat 3?" Baekhyun melirihkan suaranya

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Sungguh tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau terlalu culun.." Baekhyun berdecak

Tanpa perintah, Kyungsoo langsung saja menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Beritahu aku!"

"Kim Jongdae, sunbae kita! Anak pemilik SM University!"

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum "Ah! Iya aku ingat! Bukankah ia juga murid kelas vokal?"

"Yap, tepat dua tahun diatas kita" Baekhyun menengok kanan kiri dan memastikan segalanya aman. Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo, "Dia juga anak dari Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Taeyeon. Pemilik SM University ini!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan dua matanya, ia ingat sekarang! "Omo! Jongdae Sunbaenim, aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan tentang Jongdae Sunbaenim.."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Aku dengar, adik Jongdae Sunbaenim –yang sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Kim juga akan bersekolah disini!"

Entah kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo merasa kesal pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung saja menjitak Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya "Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Ini sungguh berita yang sangat tidak penting. Aku kira kau akan menceritakanku tentang apa.."

"Ini berita penting, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Dimana sisi pentingnya? Semua orang berhak bersekolah disini. Ah kau ini.."

"Tapi aku belum selesai bercerita!"

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Byun Baekhyun! Sampai kapan kalian akan berhenti bergosip dan melanjutkan pekerjaan eoh?"

Ups. Mereka tertangkap basah oleh sang ketua kelas mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Luna, ketua kelas vokal. "Mianhae, Luna.."

Luna hanya mendengus kesal, "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian.."

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menganggap perkataan Baekhyun sebagai angin lalu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mencibir Kyungsoo karena meremehkan beritanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, Kyungie!"

Open House SM University dibuka tepat pukul 02.30 PM KST.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk datang ke acara itu? Semua tau jika SM University adalah perguruan tinggi yang mahal dan menjanjikan. Meskipun begitu, SM University juga membagi beasiswa pada calon siswanya yang berbakat.

Keadaan sangat ramai, banyak siswa siswi berseragam SMA datang dan mampir ke masing-masing _stand_ untuk sekedar bertanya ataupun melihat bagaimana prestasi mereka.

"Silahkan mampir ke kelas vokal.." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai ramah menyapa siswa-siswi yang terus saja lewat didepan _stand_ mereka.

"Aigo.." Baekhyun memegang perutnya

"Waeyo, Baekki?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun

"Kyungie, sepertinya aku diare. Uh, ini karena makanan sialan itu.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Aku sudah bilang harusnya kau menjaga porsi cabai yang kau konsumsi. Lihat ini akibatnya jika–"

Tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo lagi, Baekhyun langsung lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Baekki-ah! Ya!"

"Aku segera kembali, Kyungie!" kata Baekhyun sambil terus berlari.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalik badannya. Seketika ia langsung tersentak melihat kehadiran seseorang didepannya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam memandangi orang yang ada didepannya. Dia terlihat berbeda dengan orang mayoritas Korea. Kulitnya…. Tidak berwarna putih seperti dirinya, melainkan berwarna kecoklatan atau biasa disebut Tan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Wajahnya yang terkesan dingin…

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Ah mianhae, silahkan mampir ke _stand_ kami~"

Namja Tan itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya sambil memandang piala yang terpasang di meja. Kyungsoo masih mengamati gerak geriknya, takut jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mahasiswa kelas vokal?"

"Tentu saja, eoh. Mana mungkin aku akan menjaga _stand_ kelas vokal jika aku bukan mahasiswa kelas vokal." Jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, bernyanyilah untukku" pinta pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa bernyanyi jika belum di–"

"Begitukah mental seorang mahasiswa vokal?" namja itu tersenyum meremehkan

"Ya! Jangan meremehkan mahasiswa kelas vokal! Baiklah kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa, eoh?" kyungsoo balas menantang.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan kelas vokal!" Namja Tan itu dengan entengnya berlalu dan berjalan menjauhi _stand_ kelas vokal.

"Kau! Hei! Ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak, tetapi nihil. Namja itu sudah terlalu jauh.

"Kyungie, aku kembali~" Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "WAEYO? Kenapa wajahmu berubah seperti itu?" Baekhyun terheran.

"Ah Molla! Kau jaga _stand_, aku ingin istirahat di _basecamp_!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlalu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun.

Open House akhirnya selesai. Setelah Open House minggu ini ditutup, partisipan nampak sibuk membereskan semua _stand_ dan membersihkan Hall kampus mereka tercinta. Disana Nampak pula Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan beberapa atribut hiasan kedalam box. Kyungsoo terlihat gesit dengan barang-barang itu, sampai ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang bola mata yang sigap mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat?" pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengikuti arah pandangannya

"Melihat sebuah mangsa.."

Pria jangkung itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Korban baru?"

"Sepertinya begitu.." Namja Tan ini hanya terus memandangi Kyungsoo dan tak lewat barang sedikitpun, "Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi.."

.

.

Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia baru saja selesai memakai sweater dan bersiap pulang. _Basecamp_ sudah sepi, tertinggal ia seorang diri disana. Ketua kelas menitipkan _basecamp_ pada Kyungsoo karena ia terburu-buru, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah pamit terlebih dahulu karena ia harus membantu eommanya di supermarket milik keluarga mereka.

Kyungsoo telah siap dengan payungnya, karena akhir-akhir ini Seoul sedang dilanda hujan. Cuaca sangat dingin, jika tidak dipersiapkan Kyungsoo bisa membeku dijalan. Ketika dirasa semua sudah siap, Kyungsoo segera melesat menuju rumahnya. Ia biasa menempuh perjalanan ke rumahnya dengan menaiki bus. Bukan rumah, dorm lebih tepatnya. Orangtua Kyungsoo tidak tinggal di Seoul, mereka tinggal di daerah Busan sehingga Kyungsoo harus tinggal sendiri selama menempuh pendidikan tinggi.

"Ah, dingin sekali.." Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya dan mepercepat langkahnya.

Angin kota Seoul bertiup makin kencang menjatuhkan daun-daun kecoklatan yang ada diranting pohon. Musim Gugur akan segera tiba! Ketika Kyungsoo masih asik memandangi daun yang berguguran…

BYAR!

Sebuah motor melesat cepat dan mencipratkan genangan air dijalan tepat pada Kyungsoo. Tidak heran jika saja Kyungsoo basah kuyup.

"Ya! Kau! Iya kau! Kemarilah!" Kyungsoo berteriak

Motor itu terhenti, dan pengendaranya turun dari motor lengkap dengan helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah, tak bisakah ia menarik kata-katanya? Sepertinya dia terlalu berani. Entah bagaimana pengendara motor itu kini sudah berhenti dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia membuka helmnya dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Kau?"

"Apa masalahmu?" pengendara motor itu memasang wajah datar

"Kau? Bukannya kau yang tadi di Open House?" Kyungsoo terheran

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pria itu sedatar mungkin

"Tidak sopan sekali kau! Lihatlah, karena kecerobohanmu, aku basah kuyup seperti sekarang ini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo masih menatap pria itu

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya datar

"Hah? Kau masih bertanya apa yang aku mau? Harusnya kau in– hmphh!"

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tangan besar namja itu yang kini sedang membekapnya. Namja yang membekap mulutnya hanya ber-smirk-ria "Jangan banyak bicara dan ikutlah denganku."

"Hmphh! Hmphh!" Kyungsoo masih memberontak sedangkan namja itu dengan entengnya menggendong Kyungsoo dan menaikkan ke motornya.

"Ya! Kau ingin membawaku kemana namja hitam?" kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggungnya

Namja itu menengok sembari menaiki motor, "Kau sebut aku apa?"

"Namja **HI-TAM**!" Kyungsoo memberikan penekanan

Tanpa ia sadari namja itu melayangkan smirknya, "Aku tidak hitam.."

"Mwoya? Lihatlah kulitmu itu sangat gelap bagaimana– YAA!"

Tidak dipedulikannya lagi siapa namja yang ada didepannya, Kyungsoo segera memeluknya erat-erat. Namja ini seketika melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan super tinggi tanpa permisi pada Kyungsoo dan memberinya aba-aba. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Entah kemana dan bagaimana, motor ini masih terus berjalan dengan kelajuan yang tinggi. Tidak sampai disitu, motor ini juga lincah menyalip kendaraan lain yang menghalangi jalannya, membelok dengan kemiringan yang kecil. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak berhati-hati mungkin saja lututnya dapat tergesek jalan diaspal.

"Apakah begitu nyaman memelukku?"

Mendengar suara itu, Kyungsoo segera membuka mata dan menengok sekitarnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." Namja itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah berantakan karena angin.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kira aku sudah mati.." Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika namja itu masih menyaksikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo, ia menatap namja itu dan menyipitkan matanya "Ya! Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati jika mengendarai motor?"

"Tidak" jawabnya enteng

"Ka–" belum sempat melanjutkkan namja itu sudah memotong

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang masuklah."

Kyungsoo baru menyadari dimana ia berada. Ia tak henti mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah rumah yang besar. Rumah berlantai dua itu memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi terkesan sangat elegan. Kyungsoo tahu betul, ini bukan rumah yang didesain sembarangan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, namja tan itu menggandeng tanganya dan mengajaknya masuk ketempat itu. Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke suatu ruangan yang didominasi warna hijau. Memberikan efek segar dan sejuk pada ruangan itu.

"Masuklah ini kamarku.." pria itu mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kekamar.

"Benarkah ini kamarmu? Ini bahkan dua kali lebih luas daripada dormku.." Kyungsoo masih menatap kagum, matanya yang sudah besar kini menjadi lebih besar.

"Berlebihan.." Namja itu menutup pintu kamarnya

"Sungguh.."

Namja tan itu segera berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja dan celana jeans, "Kau, pakailah baju ini. Kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan bukan?"

Kyungsoo mngalihkan pandangannya pada Namja tan itu, ia mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi didalam kamar itu. Namja tan itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnnya di kasur sembari mengambil komik dan membacanya. Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati pakaian ini pas sekali ditubuhnya.

"Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya?" Kyungsoo duduk diranjang milik namja itu

"Huh? Tidak perlu, ambil saja."

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku harus mengembalikannya padamu.."

Namja itu mengalihkan matanya dari komik yang ia baca, "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, lagipula baju itu sudah sempit bagiku.."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah akan aku kembalikan besok, tenang saja."

"Terserah" Namja itu masih saja asik dengan komiknya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar luas milik namja tan itu. Disini banyak sekali barang-barang yang berbau… dance? Sepertinya namja ini hobby menggeliat seperti ular yang sedang kepanasan. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah cermin yang berada tepat disebelah lemari, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah tulisan tertempel di ujung cermin.

"Kim Jongin.."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. _Oh, jadi namanya Jongin?_

"Jadi namamu Kim Jongin?"

Namja tan yang diketahui namanya Jongin itupun hanya mengangguk enteng.

"Kita bahkan belum berkenalan secara baik, Jongin-ssi.."

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan mengulurkan tangan "Perkenalkan, namaku–"

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin menjawab enteng

Kyungsoo membulatkkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jongin smirk, "Tidak penting.."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat, "Jongin-ssi, bolehkah aku pamit pulang? Ini sudah larut malam, aku takut akan kehabisan bus."

Kyungsoo membereskan bajunya yang berserakan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Jongin menutup komiknya

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa tidak dapat bus jika aku pulang terlalu larut."

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk beranjak, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Tinggalah disini sebentar, aku kesepian dirumah. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Jongin-ssi maafkan aku, aku harus segera pulang dan beristirahat karena besok aku harus mengikuti kelas pagi.." Kyungsoo menolak dengan halus.

Jongin mengangguk dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengantarmu sampai halte dekat sini, boleh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tanpa sadar Jongin melayangkan evil smilenya ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan baju dan tasnya. _Lihatlah Do Kyungsoo, aku akan mendapatkanmu!_

**-to be continued-**

AH ANNYEONG^^

Author datang dengan ff kaisoo kali ini! Untuk ff ini, rencana bakal author buat rated M di chapter-chapter berikutnya(?) gimana readers? Mohon direview ya, masih menerima kritik dan saran yang bukan berupa bashing^^

Chapter berikutknya ditunggu segera. Gamshahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

"**Rooftop Love"**

**Pair** : KaiSoo, Other EXO and SM Member.

**Rate** : T nyerempet M(?)

**Warn** : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OOC, Mature Content, Cerita gaje, dll.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terjebak dalam keheningan. Padahal mereka sudah lumayan lama berjalan bersama. Hanya saja, kali ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dan menikmati hembusan angin yang disertai gerimis kecil.

Jongin pun begitu, ia lebih memilih diam dan memegangi payung untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menolak diantarkan dengan motor, sepertinya ia trauma jika teringat cara Jongin mengendarai motor. Setan saja kalah cepat dengan motor Jongin.

"Kau naik jalur bus apa?" Jongin membuka suara ketika mereka sampai di halte.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Jalur menuju pusat kota."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tampak malas berbicara, ia hanya melihat jadwal kedatangan bus yang ada di halte itu. Tangannya terlihat lincah mencari jadwal kedatangan bus.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bus jalur pusat kota yang melewati halte ini hanya tersisa sekali.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, menurut jadwal akan datang sekitar 30 menit lagi.." Jongin masih sibuk membaca jadwal

"Arraseo.." Kyungsoo menarik napas dan duduk, "Jongin-ssi, jika kau ingin pulang tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu bis disini."

"Aniyo" Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jadwal bus itu.

"Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Tunggu disini, jangan beranjak!"

Jongin berlalu dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Jongin-ssi! Kim Jongin!" bahkan teriakan Kyungsoo tidak ia hiraukan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat. _Mungkin dia sedang ke toilet_, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia teringat besok harus mengikuti kelas pagi untuk latihan pada mata kuliah Paduan Suara yang akan ditampilkan di hari penyambutan Mahasiswa baru bulan depan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap hal itu dapat menghilangkan sedikit kelelahan pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri setiap tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat ditelapak tangannya. Ada tangan hangat yang sedang menggenggamnya erat.

…tunggu, tangan hangat?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada pada dekapan Jongin, lengkap dengan jaket tebal menyelimutinya dan sebuah cup hangat yang ia genggam bersama tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersadar dan langsung membenarkan posisinya.

Hening.

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"Eh, ani.." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan. Masih canggung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin menyerahkan sebah cup yang sedang mengebulkan asap. Kyungsoo menatap cup itu dan Jongin secara bergantian.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak berniat meracunimu. Ini hanyalah sebuah Coklat panas." Jongin menyerahkan satu cup untuk Kyungsoo dan yang satunya ia seduh perlahan.

"Benarkah ini untukku?" Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin.

"Jika kau tidak mau, cukup buang itu ke tong sampah.." Jongin menjawab cuek

"Aniyo! Ne, Gamshahamnida Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo menggenggam cup itu, rasa hangat langsung menjalari tubuhnya.

Saat itu pula suasana menjadi hening. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk memandangi keadaan sekitar. Sibuk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang bertiup. Atau mungkin, sibuk dengan halusinasi masing-masing.

Cup coklat milik Jongin masih terisi penuh. Sedangkan cup milik Kyungsoo baru saja mencapai titik terakhir. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata merasakan setiap tetes coklat tersebut menghangatkan kerongkongannya.

"Terimakasih, Jongin-ssi. Aku berutang padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja salam perkenalan dariku.." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan tindakan Jongin sekarang. "Jongin-ssi, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Itu ada coklat tersisa dibibirmu.."

"Jeongmal? Dimana?"

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang bergerak mencari noda diwajahnya. Dengan sentuhan lembut, Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo dan ibu jarinya mengusap sisa coklat di ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap Jongin. Hatinya mencelos melihat perlakuan Jongin pada dirinya. Otaknya sudah memerintahkannya untuk bergerak, tapi tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada manik kecoklatan milik Jongin.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo, tapi ibu jari yang awalnya terdiam kini beranjak mengusap lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dengan gerak perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo seraya menutup matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Kyungsoo pun begitu, semakin wajah Jongin mendekat. Semakin ia memejamkan matanya.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti.

Satu senti.

TIN TIN TIN.

Mereka refleks segera menjauh karena suara klakson yang membisingkan itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas, ternyata itu bus yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Bus itu berhenti tepat didepan halte. Kyungsoo telah siap dan berjalan menuju bus itu. Sebelum menaiki bus, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Jongin-ssi Gamshahamnida. Aku akan segerea mengembalikan baju dan jaketmu.." Kyungsoo menunduk lalu melambaikan tangan, "Annyeong~"

"Oh, ne. Hati-hati dijalan.." Jongin balas menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menaiki bus itu. Ia segera mencari tempat favoritnya saat sudah masuk dibus. Kursi kedua dari belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Kyungsoo duduk dan memandang gerimis yang mengguyur Seoul dengan tatapan kosong. Ia teringat kejadian tadi. Ia dan Jongin berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah membayangkannya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya, dan ia memeluk jaket yang diberikan Jongin padanya tadi. Entah kenapa, hati Kyungsoo selalu berdebar ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya dan menggelengkan kepala. _Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo!_ Batinnya.

.

.

(Satu Bulan Kemudian)

Hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru SM University akan segera dimulai. Dekorasi sudah sempurna, banyak karangan bunga bertuliskan ucapan selamat, para mahasiswa baru yang terlihat tampan dan cantik mengenakan setelan seragam kampus, dan para pengisi acara yang tengah bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk melakukan pemanasan vokal, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk dan menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Kau mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang bukan?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja, ah aku sangat gugup." Kyungsoo menggenggam dadanya

"Kkk~ aku mengerti Kyungie.." Baekhyun mengubah mimik wajahnya ketika melihat sesuatu didepannya "Kyungie! Kyungie!"

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nada dasarnya

"Kyungie-ah, lihat! Dia yang tempo hari ingin aku ceritakan padamu!"

"Nugu?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya

Terlambat. Orang itu juga sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah lain.

"Ah, kau terlambat Kyungie. Dia itu anak bungsu keluarga Kim yang kabarnya akan menjadi ketua angkatan tahun ini." Baekhyun bercerita antusias

"Siapa namanya?" Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan menanggapinya

"Oh… aku lupa. Kim… Kim… Ah, intinya dia bermaga Kim!" Baekhyun berusaha mengingat namanya.

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Pabo! Kau pikir ada berapa juta penduduk korea yang memiliki marga Kim, eoh?"

"Ck, terserah padamu Kyungie! Kau menyebalkan sekali.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Perhatian tim paduan suara kelas vokal mari berkumpul. Setelah ini kita akan _briefing_ dan tampil. Harap berkumpul." Suara lembut Choi Sungsaemnim terdengar jelas.

Semua tim paduan suara segera berkumpul, tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

Jongin sudah rapi dengan setelan Jas seragam kampusnya, ia melihat sekeliling dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya berkeliling mengikuti eomma dan appanya yang menyapa para donatur yayasan. Sedari tadi pula, mata Jongin tidak lepas untuk mencari satu sosok yang sangat ingin ia jumpai.

Jongin tersadar, saat ini ia sedang berada didekat panggung. Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok mungil yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Jongin sayang, kemarilah. Kenalkan ini relasi appa, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, ini putra bungsuku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyapa rekan appanya ini, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ssi."

"Ne, ahjussi. Mohon bantuannya." jawab Jongin sopan sembari menunduk.

Setelah itu, Jongin hanya berdiri didekat eommanya dan melihat appanya sedang asik mengobrol bersama rekanannya. Tak lama setelah puas berbasa-basi dengan rekanan, appanya segera menghampiri ia dan eommanya.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Tanya Jongwoon pada istrinya, Taeyeon.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bisa datang, dia sedang mengurus paspornya."

Jongin mengerutkan kening, "Hyung mau kemana, eomma?"

"Ah, dia sudah diterima bekerja sebagai koordinator musikal salah satu Production House di Beijing. Mungkin dia akan bekerja disana." Jelas Taeyeon

Jongin mengangguk. Ya, kakaknya itu memang cerdas.

"Baiklah, mari kita duduk. Acara akan dimulai.." Jongwoon merangkul istri dan anaknya.

Benar saja, tepat setelah mereka duduk MC memasuki panggung dan memulai acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru kali ini. Jongin menatap tidak antusias pada penampilan-penampilan yang ada didepannya. Tidak ia hiraukan semua penampilan yang ada.

"Baiklah hadirin yang terhormat, kali ini dengan bangga kami persembahkan sebuah penampilan terakhir dari tim paduan suara. Mahasiswa-mahasiswi terbaik kelas vokal akan menyanyikan mars SM University. Dipersilahkan~"

Jongin melebarkan matanya dan menegakkan duduknya, ia tahu apa yang akan ia lihat setelah ini. Tanpa disadari senyum miring tersungging dari bibir Jongin. Satu persatu mahasiswa itu masuk dan Jongin dapat melihat sosok kecil itu berdiri dipaling depan didekat microphone. Apakah dia vokal utama? Jongin terus memandangi sosok itu dan akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia sangat ingat dan sangat mengenali sosok itu. Sosok namja berkulit tan yang…. Seketika bayangan dihalte bus itu berkelebat di pikiran Kyungsoo. Kejadian itu memang telah berlangsung sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, tapi masih terpampang jelas dibenak Kyungsoo bagaimana detail kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dan mencoba tersenyum didepan adik-adik tingkatnya dan mulai membuka suara untuk menampilkan performa sebaik mungkin. Suara indahpun mengalun diseluruh Hall kampus.

Semua hadirin tampak menikmati gabungan dari suara-suara emas mahasiswa kelas vokal. Sampai pada puncaknya, diakhiri dengan nada falset Kyungsoo yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin serta adik-adik tingkatnya. Penutupan yang sangat manis.

Dengan tundukan serentak tim paduan suara, acara ini pun resmi selesai. Para tamu undangan telah dipersilahkan pulang, tetapi mahasiswa baru masih harus tinggal untuk menikmati pesta dan membaur dengan sunbae mereka.

"Kyungie, ayo kita keluar!" Baekhyun terlihat antusias dengan acara diluar.

"Eung, aku…. Disini saja, Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo tertunduk

"Ah, kau ini. Ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin mengenal hoobae kita?"

Malas mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang tidak akan ada habisnya, Kyungsoo hanya menuruti apa keinginan Baekhyun yang menariknya menuju pusat Hall. Pusat acara sekaligus pusat berkumpul semua orang.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Baekhyun telah sibuk bercakap dengan yang lain sehingga meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di tepi hall dan mengamati _euphoria_ pesta kecil itu. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya ada dinding dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Sebuah kebetulan bukan bertemu denganmu disini?"

Suara itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo. Sontak ia membuka mata dan menegakkan duduknya ketika melihat siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin?

"Ah, J-Jongin-ssi annyeong.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Annyeong…. Hyung." Jongin menyebutkan kalimat itu dengan lembut.

"H-hyung?" Kyungsoo mengulang kata itu.

"Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu, Kyungsoo Sunbaenim?"

"A..aniya. Hyung terdengar lebih baik.." Kyungsoo menunduk

"Mulai sekarang berhenti bicara formal padaku, hyung." Pinta Jongin

"Oh.. ne, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya

"Itu terdengar lebih baik, hyung."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak fokus, Jongin menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Kyungsoo "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Hyung?"

"Aniyo." Sergah Kyungsoo.

Hening tecipta.

"Oh, Jongin-ah. Aku lupa baju, celana, serta jaketmu masih ada dirumahku." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari topik

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya." Jongin menjawab enteng.

"Haruskah aku mengantarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak perlu, sudah kubilang ambilah pakaian itu.."

"Tapi aku berutang padamu, Jongin-ah.."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Jika kau benar-benar merasa berutang padaku, datanglah besok di atap kampus pukul 5 sore. Setelah kuliah berakhir.."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, "Untuk?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, hyung. Ini tentang–"

"Ya Kim Jongin! Kemarilah!"

Kata-kata Jongin menggantung dan terputus ketika ada pria jangkung yang memanggilnya dari jauh. Jongin hanya memberikan isyarat ia akan segera kesana.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"T-tapi Jong–"

"Aku tunggu kau besok ya, kumohon jangan mengecewakanku.." Jongin tersenyum.

Dengan secepat kilat ia mencium kening Kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan namja kecil itu dengan sejuta gejolak yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Jongin datang menghampiri pria jangkung yang tadi memanggilnya. Pria itu tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sejak SMA. Kini mereka kembali diterima dalam universitas yang sama hanya saja beda kelas.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin

"Sangat mudah mendapatkannya." Jongin mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

Jongin berdecak, "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja." Jongin kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengejar Jongin berusaha menyejajarkan langkah, "Jangan bilang kau hanya akan mempermainkannya seperti mantan-mantanmu dulu?"

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau pikir aku gila? Aku ini masih normal, aku masih menyukai yeoja." Jongin melipat tangannya. "Ya, aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan namja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Dia seperti malaikat tak berdosa."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku? Sejak kapan aku peduli pada orang lain? Aku ini masih normal, N-O-R-M-A-L! Aku masih menyukai yeoja!"

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin-ah.." Chanyeol menatap Jongin serius, nada bicaranya berubah. "Tidakkah kau tahu, terkadang cinta bisa membuat kita gila? Membuat kita jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah mungkin. Atau melawan takdir tuhan?"

Jongin masih melipat tangannya dan membuang pandangan. Tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Aku lelah menasihatimu, sekarang semua terserah padamu.." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Oh iya, satu hal lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta yang tulus jika kau tidak pernah mencintai secara tulus."

"Tapi aku bukan gay, Park Chanyeol!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya

"Terserah apa katamu! Tapi ingat, jika suatu saat kau merasakan hal itu menggetarkan hatimu, tak peduli dia namja ataupun yeoja. Aku berharap kau tidak menyangkalnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin disana. Sendirian. Dengan sisa suaranya yang menggema di pikiran Jongin. _Jika suatu saat kau merasakan hal itu menggetarkan hatimu, tak peduli dia namja ataupun yeoja. Aku berharap kau tidak menyangkalnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal!_

_Ah persetan dengan cinta sejati!_ Rusuh Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak fokus menerima materi kuliah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada pemandangan diluar. Menatap awan jingga kemerahan yang menghiasi senja sore ini. Ini adalah kelas terakhir Kyungsoo, yang akan berakhir tepat pukul 5. Kyungsoo sedang tidak berminat mendengarkan materi kuliah, yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanya satu hal. Jongin. Jongin. Dan, Jongin.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian dulu kelas untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk membaca ulang materi dirumah. Selamat petang." Ucap Choi Sungsaemnim membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, mari pulang bersama!" Baekhyun membawa bukunya dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo

"Eum, Baekki-ah.." Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau pulang sendiri ya hari ini? Aku ada beberapa urusan.."

"Mwoya? Kau tidak biasanya memiliki urusan diluar kuliah.." Baekhyun menatap menyelidik

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan memegang lehernya, "Kumohon Baek.."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah Kyungie. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Annyeong~" Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega, ia membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju atap gedung dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa, kini ia seperti orang lesu yang berjalan dengan pikiran kosong.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga demi tangga yang membawanya ke atap gedung utama kampus. Ketika ia telah berada pada ujung anak tangga, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki atap. Dilihatnya sesosok namja yang posturnya sangat dikenal oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tinggi, atletis, dan berkulit tan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jongin? Dia sedang menatap ke arah awan ketika Kyungsoo datang mendekatinya.

"J-Jongin.." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

Sosok itu membalikkan badannya, "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, hyung."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji."

Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "Aku senang mendengarnya.."

Hening.

"Hyung.." Jongin membuka suara

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, menatap manik indah itu lagi. Pemilik manik indah itu berjalan makin mendekat.

Makin dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kaku. Dia tidak bisa bebuat apapun, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat satu bulan yang lalu.

Kali ini Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata.

CHU.

Bibir Jongin mendarat dengan manis diatas bibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang medapat perlakuan itu masih terdiam. Masih enggan untuk membalas. Terlalu kaget. Ya, dia terlalu keget.

"Uhh~" desah Kyungsoo disaat Jongin mulai memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

DYAR.

TIK. TIK. TIK.

BRESSS.

Jongin dengan spontan melepas tautan mereka dan berlari menuju bagian atap gedung yang terlindungi kanopi ketika hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul. Kyungsoo yang masih mencerna hal itu hanya pasrah saja ketika Jongin menariknya kebawah kanopi.

Mereka berlindung dalam suasana hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tanpa sengaja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

GREP.

Mereka saling memeluk, menautkan kembali bibir mereka dan merasakan kehangatan dibawah guyuran hujan kota Seoul. Jongin kali ini memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin.

Mereka berdua saling memeluk erat. Saling melumat hangat bibir satu sama lain. Dan menyalurkan kehangatan dialiran darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka.

"J-Jongin-ah.. Hmmm.." Kyungsoo meremas pelan rambut Jongin ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mendudukan ia dalam pangkuannya.

Ya, Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuan Jongin. Mereka saling berhadapan dan masih berciuman dengan mesra.

"Jongin ahh~" suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar tepat ditelinga Jongin.

Sejenak, sesuatu dalam diri Jongin bergetar. Ia tak tahu pasti itu apa, karena ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Suara Kyungsoo, Sentuhan Kyungsoo. Argh! Semuanya membuat Jongin tak ingin berhenti mendengar dan merasakannya.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Jongin masih terus merangsang Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mengelus pinggang kecilnya, dan juga ciumannya makin menuntut.

"Ahh… Jongin… Umhh.."

Lagi….. suara Kyungsoo yang menyebut namanya membuatnya gila!

Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo, "Teruslah menyebut namaku, hyung.."

"Jongin-ahhh~" suara Kyungsoo terdengar makin manja

Ah, Jongin begitu menyukai suara ini. Entah bagaimana, suara ini membuat hatinya bergetar.

Tunggu dulu….. Apa? Hatinya bergetar?

_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_ Sergah Jongin dalam hati.

**-to be continued-**

ANNYEONG!^^

Chapter 2 Up! Horee! :3

Hayo kalian pasti greget ya gak author lanjutin adegannya? Hayo? Hayo? Ketahuan nih ye #plak wkwk. Yah, tenang saja. Sebenarnya author memang mau melanjutkan adegan itu. Tapi besok ya, biar konfliknya berkembang(?) dulu. Biar KaiSoo momentnya jatuh disaat yang roooomantis. Gimana readers? Kalo banyak review yang positif, author bakal semangat nulis dan lanjutin ficnya xD

Mohon review nya yang berisi krik dan saran membangun(?) Chapter 3 ditunggu ^^

Gomawo~ /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

"**Rooftop Love"**

**Pair** : KaiSoo, Other EXO and SM Member.

**Rate** : M(?)

**Warn** : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OOC, Mature Content, Cerita gaje, dll.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik hujan masih terus membasahi SM University. Angin yang menusuk hingga tulang masih berhembus menemani dua orang yang duduk terdiam dibawah kanopi. Ya, orang itu adalan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam menatap awan dan sesekali menatap Jongin. Kepala Jongin diletakkan dipaha Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam damai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Jongin. Dia seperti malaikat jika sedang tertidur seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyungsoo telah mendarat manis di kepala Jongin. Mengusap surai hitamnya dengan perlahan, sesekali mengelus pipi Jongin yang lembut.

"Jongin-ah, kau tertidur?" Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengertukan kening, lalu tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah, kau tampak seperti malaikat jika sedang tertidur seperti ini." Kyungsoo terekeh pelan sambil mencubit lembut pipi Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Barusan itu….. ciuman pertamaku, hehe. Aku tidak menyangka, rasanya akan sangaaaat menyenangkan."

"Bibirmu sangat lembut Jongin, aku malu mengakuinya tapi….. aku sangat menyukai bibirmu." Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu mengusap pelan bibir merah muda Jongin.

"Kapan aku bisa merasakannya lagi–" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersentak, "Ya! Pabo pabo, apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo!" ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dan kembali menatap Jongin dalam sunyi ditemani suara rintik hujan.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi dianggap tertidur mendengarkan semuanya. Mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo, membuatnya enggan membuka mata.

.

.

"Hyung.." Jongin membuka suara

"Ne?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandagannya dari jendela, menatap Jongin yang sedang mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Kau… tidak lapar?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, berpikir. "Sedikit.."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Ingin mencoba restoran didekat sini?"

"Ani.."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Katanya tadi lapar?"

"Memang.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memasak sendiri, Jongin-ah.."

"Kau bisa memasak, hyung?" Jongin menatap tidak percaya

"Kau meragukanku?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah hyung aku akan mengantarkanmu membeli bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan.." Jongin memutar balik mobilnya menuju supermarket.

Mobil Jongin telah terparkir rapih didepan supermarket, ia turun dari mobil yang disusul oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri supermarket. Jongin masih sibuk mengekori Kyungsoo dan mendorong ranjang belanja, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan lurus memilih sayuran dan makanan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya

"Masakan apa yang bisa kau buat?" Jongin membalikkan pertanyaan

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu."

Jongin berdecak, "Buatkan aku apapun, yang penting rasanya enak."

"Baiklah.."

Kyungsoo kembali asik dengan kegiatannya, Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Tubuh mungilnya meliuk-liuk indah, leher jenjangnya terekspos bebas ketika kemejanya tersibak. Jongin bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar manis.

"Kajja ke kasir!" Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Jongin

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasir. Masih ditatapnya namja mungil disebelahnya, tanpa sadar Jongin menyinggungkan senyumnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki di apartemen.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ketika mobilnya terparkir di basement apartemennya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil, berjalan mengitari mobil dan membukakan pintu Kyungsoo, "Keluarlah.."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Jongin menutup mobilnya dan membantu Kyungsoo membawa belanjaan mereka. Kyungsoo berjalan tertunduk mengikuti Jongin.

"Masuklah, hyung.."

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan membawa belanjaan mereka menuju dapur. Kyungsoo masih menatap apartemmen Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Pasalnya, apartemen ini memiliki nuansa yang sangat natural.

Dinding berwarna coklat susu dengan perpaduan hijau mint, lukisan-lukisan dan ornamen anyaman terlihat dipenjuru apartemen ini. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan suasana kamar Jongin dirumahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo tersadar

"Ini sudah pukul 08.00 Malam dan aku lapar hyung~" Jongin memasang wajah memelas

Kyungsoo tertawa sembari berjalan menuju dapur, "Mandilah, aku akan membuat makan malam untukmu.."

Kyungsoo mulai sibuk dengan perkakas dapur dan bahan-bahan masakannya. Jongin hanya terdiam menyandarkan tubuhnya diambang pintu dapur, menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo yang sedang lincah memasak.

Pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Paha kecil Kyungsoo.

Pantat penuh Kyungsoo.

Semua yang kini ada didepan mata Jongin seolah memabukkannya. Belum pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya. Jongin susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Rasa laparnya seketika hilang dan digantikan oleh….nafsu?

Dengan mengumpulkan tekad, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Yang dipelukpun terkaget mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"J-Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar karena merasakan deru nafas Jongin dilehernya, daerah sensitifnya.

"Aku lapar hyung.." suara purau Jongin merambat hingga telinga Kyungsoo

"Emhh.." Kyungsoo menahan rasa geli yang menjalar, "N-ne, tunggulah sebentar lagi.."

"Aku mau makan sekarang, hyung.."

Jongin mengelus pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo. Refleks, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Tak ayal, hal ini membuat Jongin merasa semakin "lapar".

Dengan lembut, Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan menautkan bibir mereka. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mematikan kompor.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Otak dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa sinkron. Ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati semua ini. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan bibir plum Jongin melumat lembut bibirnya.

"Eungh.." Lenguhan Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Mendengar itu, Jongin semakin merasa panas. Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini tangannya sudah mendarat dipinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan Kyungsoo sudah melingkar manis di leher Jongin.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut.

Sedikit cepat.

Cepat.

Makin cepat.

Dan lama kelamaan ciuman Jongin semakin menuntut Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Di remasnya rambut hitam Jongin. Mereka melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo pun begitu, menatap dalam ketidakpastian. Tapi, Kyungsoo mengelus pelan tengkuk Jongin seolah memberi isyarat.

Jongin tersenyum dan lagi, mereka saling berciuman. Kali ini bukan ciuman lembut lagi, lebih kepada ciuman panas yang menuntut.

"Eunghh… mphh.." suara terdengar dari mulut kecil Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya diatas meja makan.

"Hyungh.." Jongin menciumi leher putih milik Kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana.

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan.

"J-Jongin-ah… hmph…" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dan memelintir nipple coklat kemerahan milik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kau tahan, hyung. Suaramu itu indah sekali.." Jongin mengecup nipple Kyungsoo

"Akh… mphh.."

Kyungsoo sedari tadi terus saja mendesah, membuat Jongin gemas karenanya. Digendongnya Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan menggeliat manja. Jangan ditanya bagaimana gemasnya Jongin melihat itu semua.

Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo dikasur, kini ia bebas mengekspose dada putih milik Kyungsoo. Dijilatnya tonjolan itudengan lembut dan dielusnya pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Ah…" Kyungsoo melengkungkan badannya, menikmati.

Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mulai terasa berbeda. Bagian dibawahnya mulai menyempit padahal dia belum lama menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Masih sambil memainkan nipple Kyungsoo, mengemutnya seperti bayi menyusui. Tangan Jongin bergerak menuju celana Kyungsoo, membukanya perlahan dan tereksposlah seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dihadapan Jongin.

Junior Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih telah menegang sempurna, ujungnya telah mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Jongin memegang junior itu dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ah… Eungh.. f-faster Jongie~ aaah.." racau Kyungsoo tak jelas.

Dirasa sudah cukup tegang, Jongin memasukan junior Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum, menyedot, serta menjilatnya dengan penuh napsu.

"Shit.. Ah, l-lagi ah.. mphhmm" desahan Kyungsoo makin tak tertahankan membuat Jongin kecil semakin mengeras.

"Jongie, a-aku…. Ah.."

"Keluarkan saja, hyung.." Jongin mempercepat kocokannya

"JONGIN!"

Orgasme pertama Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan senang hati menelannya. Ia menuju wajah Kyungsoo dan membagi cairannya.

"Kau sungguh manis, hyung.."

Ucap Jongin seduktif sembari membuka seluruh pakainnya. Kyungsoo yang menyaksikannya dengan cepat membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati Junior Jongin yang…bisa dibilang ukurannya sangat besar.

"Manjakan dia, hyungie~" suara manja Jongin serta juniornya yang sudah menegang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya.

Didekatkannya wajahnya pada Junior Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan junior Jongin. Menjilat ujungnya. Mengulumnya. Serta memijat-mijat bagian junior Jongin yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Shhh.. good baby.. fasteeer! Deeper! Akhh!" Jongin merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika Kyungsoo melakukan servicenya.

"Eunghh.. mphh.." desahan Kyungsoo ketika melakukan service membuat junior Jongin semakin berkedut kencang.

"Hyungh…. Akhh… I wanna.."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, yang ada ia terus mengocok junior Jongin.

"Akhh.. Akuh– HYUUUUNGGG!"

"Uhk.." Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

Jongin mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut kecil Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tersedak. Jongin segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menciumnya, membantu menyalurkan cairannya.

Mereka saling menatap.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, "Bolehkah aku memilikimu, Hyung?" bisik Jongin lembut pada telina Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk pelan dan mengelus surai hitam Jongin.

"Hyung, ini akan terasa sakit tapi nikmat. Bertahanlah.."

"Lakukan perlahan, Jongie~" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara purau.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia menuju bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya lubang kemerahan yang sangat menggoda itu. Jongin mulai bermain disana, menjilat-jilat hole Kyungsoo dan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Uh… Emhh.." Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin. Menandakan ia menikmatinya.

Perlahan Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Akhh! Appo Jongie~" Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, berharap itu akan meringankan sakitnya. Lagi, Jongin melesakkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Kyungsoo dan membuat gerakan zigzag disana. Melonggarkan hole sempit Kyungsoo.

"Hmppp!" Kyungsoo meremas punggung Jongin dan menggigit bibir Jongin.

Tangan Jongin masih lincah didalam hole Kyungsoo, menumbuk dan melonggarkannya. Hole Kyungsoo yang berkedut dan menyedot jarinya kuat membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk memasuki Kyungsoo.

Dilepasnya jari beserta ciumannya. Ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, bertahanlah ini akan terasa sedikit sakit.."

"N-Ne, cepat lakukan Jongie, jangan membuatku tersiksaa!" Kyungsoo memukuli lengan Jongin ketika ia hanya menggesekkan penisnya pada hole Kyungsoo.

Merasa mendapatkan perintah, Jongin mulai melesakkan juniornya.

"AHHHH! APPO!" Kyungsoo menjerit hebat sambil mencakar punggung Jongin

"H-Hyunghh… Kau… terlaluhh sempithhh.." Jongin bersusah payah memasukkan juniornya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa aneh ketika dimasuki Jongin. Seperti.. holenya sobek dan terbelah menjadi dua.

"AKHHH!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berteriak ketika Jongin mendorong penisnya sekali hentak.

Masih dengan mata terpejam. Air mana menetes lagi dari manik Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, mianhae jika aku menyakitimu.." Jongin dengan tulus menghapus airmata Kyungsoo, mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi chubbynya.

Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai terbiasa, berusaha membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sosok namja tan yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan senyum tipis Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Bergeraklah, Jongie~"

Jongin tersenyum dan dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan juniornya.

"Ah… umhh… shhh…" Jongin tidak bisa menahan suaranya ketika merasakan juniornya benar-benar dijepit oleh hole Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.." desahan Kyungsoo senada dengan tempo gerakan Jongin.

"f-faster.. unghh… ahhh!" racau Kyungsoo semakin menjadi

"Hyunghh, kau semp…pithhh akhhh!" Jongin makin tidak tahan dengan ini.

"Deeper! Deeper! Ohh.. akhh.."

Jongin hanya menuruti perintah Kyungsoo, ia menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam hingga menumbuk sesuatu.

"There… akhh.. Jongie there!"

Jongin segera mengerti bahwa itu _sweet spot_ Kyungsoo. Dihentaknya terus _sweet spot_ milik Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa gila!

"Ohhh shitt… akhhh Jongiee umhh"

"Hyunghh kau nikmaaathhh!" Jongin memulai _dirty talk_-nya.

"You are…sooo bighhhh!" Kyungsoo meremas-remas lengan Jongin.

Kini Kyungsoo yang semakin merasa membara tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah dengan Jongin.

"Akh! Good Job baby kyungie~"

"Ukhh.. Ukhh.." suara desahan imut Kyungsoo membakar birahi Jongin.

"Jongie.. a-akuhh…" suara Kyungsoo terdengar semakin serak

"Tahan hyunghh, bersamaa.."

Jongin semakin mempercepat temponya. Menumbuk _sweet spot_ Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"A-kuh sudah tidak tahanhhh akhhh.." Jongin terus meracau.

"Jongin, I'm close ahhhh.."

"HYUUUUNG!"

"JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi perutnya serta perut Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, menumpahkan cairannya didalam hole Kyungsoo hingga beberapa mengalir keluar.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Jongin.

"Terimakasih, Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya didada Jongin

Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo, ia menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Aniya, Hyung. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu.." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Pinggangku terasa sakit sekali, Jongie.." Rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Itu akan segera sembuh, hyung." Tenang Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin dengan manja. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia memilih suasana hening yang ternyata dengan cepat menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke dunia mimpinya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan damai. Seperti malaikat yang tidak berdosa. Sungguh, ilham darimana Jongin menjadi sangat mengagumi sosok manis didepannya ini.

Mata besarnya yang sungguh indah. Bibir plumnya yang tipis dan menggoda. Kulit seputih saljunya. Tubuh mungilnya. Pinggang rampingnya. Paha halusnya. Semuanya bagai candu bagi Jongin. Hatinya selalu berdebar ketika ia mengingat Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Jongin pun melayang. Memang ini bukan sex pertamanya, sebelumnya dia sering melakukannya dengan yeojanya dulu. Tapi kali ini, Jongin merasa berbeda. Sentuhan Kyungsoo pada dirinya sangat memabukkan.

Semua perasaan yang kali ini Jongin rasakan sangat berbeda dengan perasaan yang ada ketika dia berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya.

Dreeet. Dreeet.

Suara getaran Handphone dari laci nakas disamping kasur membuat Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya itu. _Siapa orang gila yang malam-malam mengirimkan pesan?_

Dilihatnya ponsel itu dan benar saja ada pesan masuk. Jongin membuka pesan itu.

Seketika ia mematung. Wajahnya memucat.

_**From: Kim Moonkyu**_

_**Ya Kkamjong-ah, sebentar lagi awal bulan.**_

_**Kau tidak lupa bukan dengan perjanjian kita?**_

Tentu saja Jongin melupakannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

_Ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

**-to be continued-**

.

.

ANNYEONG READEEERS! *tebar cinta(?)*

Yey, Chap 3 Update! ^^

Maaf ya kalau lama, kemarin author sedang sibuk-sibuknya UTS jadi baru sempat menulis sekarang ini.

Buat chapter 3 ini, akhirnya aku bikin nc-nya KaiSoo. HAHAHA *evil laugh ala sehun(?)* tapi maaf kalo kurang hot, nanggung, aneh, geje dan sebagainya. Ini nc pertama author jadinya ngetiknya sambil keringet dingin dan gemeteran(?)

Mohon reviewnya chingu, karena review kalian sangat membantu^^

Chap 4 ditunggu ya! Gamshahamnida{}


	4. Chapter 4

"**Rooftop Love"**

**Pair** : KaiSoo, Other EXO and SM Member.

**Rate** : M(?)

**Warn** : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OOC, Mature Content, Cerita gaje, dll.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"H..Hyung.."

Jongin mengucek matanya ketika ia mendapati dirinya sendirian diranjang. Ia duduk dan sejenak mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hilang entah kemana. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat diriya yang masih dalam keadaan naked tertutupi selimut.

Pikiran Jongin melayang, ia bangkit dan mengambil boxernya yang tergeletak tepat disebelah ranjangnya. Ia membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi. _Mungkin ini akan menenangkan pikiranku_, batinnya. Ketika Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mencium wangi aroma masakan yang memaksanya untuk mendekat. _Apakah Kyungsoo Hyung sedang memasak?_

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur. Benar saja ia menangkap bayangan disana.

Kyungsoo. Dengan mengenakan kemeja Jongin –yang tentu saja kebesaran baginya hingga dapat menutup setengah pahanya, sedang bergerak gesit didepan kompor.

Jongin tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

GREP. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung.." Jongin berbisik

"Eungh, kau sudah bangun Jongie?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap wajah sayu Jongin

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di ranjang, hyung?" nada Jongin terkesan merengek

Kyungsoo gemas dan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas, "Mianhae, aku tadinya ingin menyiapkan sarapan lalu membangunkanmu.."

"Gwaenchana, kau masak apa Hyung?"

"Spaghetti. Apa kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu

"Aku sudah lama tidak memakan spaghetti.."

"Kau dapatkan sekarang Jongie, duduklah akan aku siapkan.."

Jongin mengangguk tapi masih tidak melepas tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya ini. Ia masih saja memeluk dan menghirup aroma dileher Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya

"Sebentar hyung. Sebentar saja.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Menatap manik kecoklatan milik Jongin, dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Jongin tersentak. Ia kaget tapi benar-benar menikmatinya. _Sweetest Morning Kiss_, pikirnya.

"Duduklah Jongie, aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu." Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pipi Jongin

Jongin mengangguk dan duduk dibelakang meja bar sembari melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Sungguh Jongin merasa dirinya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat bersama Kyungsoo. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan ia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan. Mungkin Jongin harus berterimakasih kepada Moonkyu.

DEG. Moonkyu?

_Aih! Paboya! Harusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran itu!_ Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya menerima tawaran Moonkyu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sepupunya itu memang selalu membuat Jongin terjebak banyak masalah.

"Jongie, ini sarapanmu.."

"Eoh?" Jongin tersadar, mendapati Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan berisi sepiring spaghetti dan segelas susu hangat.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo duduk dan meletakkan makanan itu didepan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Terimakasih Hyung.."

"Makanlah sebelum dingin.."

"Ne, Hyungie."

Jongin mengambil garpu disebelahnya, melilit mie itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Mata Jongin melebar, menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "W-wae?"

Jongin menutup matanya dan menelan makanannya, "Demi Tuhan, Hyung ini enak sekali!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menghabiskan makannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karena itu.

"Ah Hyung.." Jongin yang telah selesai makan menatap Kyungsoo

"Ne?"

"Eum, setelah ini kau aku antar pulang ya? Aku… ada urusan dengan temanku." Jongin tersenyum sebiasa mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Arraseo.."

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi mencuci piring, Jongin kembali menuju kamar dan mengambil ponselnya.

_**To: Kim Moonkyu**_

_**Jam 12 siang ini. Di Nature Café. Jangan terlambat!**_

Send.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang berat.

.

.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Ya, dia tau dia sudah terlambat 30 menit. Jalanan Seoul pada akhir pekan sungguh tidak manusiawi. Macet dan Padat. Baru saja Jongin membuka pintu, suara menggelegar sudah menyapa telinganya.

"Ya! sudah jam berapa ini? Kau selalu terlambat ketika memiliki janji denganku, Kkamjong-ah.." omel Moonkyu ketika Jongin tiba di cafe yang mereka tentukan.

Jongin tidak banyak berbicara, dia masih tetap terdiam dengan pandangan acuh seolah malas menanggapi obrolan Moonkyu.

"Ya, Kkamjong!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Kkamjong dan cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Melihat sikap Jongin, Moonkyu hanya tersenyum sinis dan menepuk bahu Jongin, "Kau tentu datang kemari untuk menepati janjimu bukan?"

"Janji?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa, Jongin. Kau yang menantangku dan sekarang aku menagih janji dan keberanianmu." Moonkyu menatap Jongin dengan mata membara.

Jongin berdecak, "Ck, baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau mau!"

"Jadi... kau masih ingat apa yang kita pertaruhkan? Atau harus kita ulang cerita dari awal?"

_Flashback._

"_Kkamjong kemarilah!" Moonkyu melambaikan tangannya pada Pria tinggi yang sedang menikmati acara ditengah hall kampus yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Adik kelas sekaligus sepupunya yang paling dekat dengannya._

_Moonkyu sudah satu tahun lebih dulu memasuki SM University dan kini sepupunya itu menjadi adik kelasnya._

"_Ada apa?" Jongin menanggapi dengan malas seperti biasa_

"_Lihat dia..."_

"_Nugu?"_

"_Itu itu.. namja kecil yang sedang ditarik oleh temannya."_

_Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ujung hall?"_

"_Nah! Iya dia. Lihatlah.."_

"_Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?" tanggap Jongin malas._

"_Aku baru melihat ada namja yang tampak cantik. Apa kau setuju denganku?" Moonkyu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin._

_Jongin masih menatap sosok namja kecil yang bermata bulat itu. Wajahnya tidak asing, hanya saja terlalu jauh._

_Sebentar. Tunggu sebentar._

_Bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo? Iya! Pria yang waktu itu hampir diciumnya di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Sekaligus, pria yang semenjak tadi dia tatap selama grup paduan suara tampil._

"_Apa kau mengenalnya?" Moonkyu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin._

"_Hah? Oh, tidak." Jawab Jongin setenang mungkin._

_Moonkyu hanya mengangguk dan tampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jongin. "Apa kau menyukainya, Kkamjong?"_

_Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Apa?"_

_Moonkyu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa tahu kan? Aku hanya bertanya.."_

"_Aku masih normal Moonkyu-ya! Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja!" Jongin menghentak Moonkyu yang sekarang hanya tertawa melihat sikapnya._

"_Apa kau yakin?" Moonkyu menaikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Jongin._

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Jika aku tidak percaya?" Jawab Moonkyu enteng._

"_Ya. Moonkyu-ya! Jangan mempermainkanku!"_

"_Aku memang sulit memercayai orang tanpa bukti.."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Moonkyu ber-Smirk-ria yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan senyum setan Jongin, "Berikan aku bukti.."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mata Jongin tampak panas mendengar perkataan Moonkyu._

"_Bertaruhlah padaku. Kau jika kau mendekatinya dan kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Selama... yah, hingga sampai awal bulan depan."_

"_Kau gila?" Jongin menatap Jongin tidak percaya_

"_Ya atau Tidak?"_

"_Apa konsekuensinya?" Jongin menantang balik Moonkyu_

"_Jika kau tidak suka dengannya, kau harus pergi dan mendekati yeoja. mengenalkan Kyungsoo padaku dan statusmu akan aman didepan umum. Dan jika kau menyukainya, maka kau harus menjadi kekasihnya dan tidak malu mengakuinya sebagi kekasih didepan siapapun. Dengan resiko, kau anak pemilik Universitas ini, namamu mungkin akan sedikit tercoreng. Bagaimana?"_

_Jongin terdiam sejenak,__"Apa kau menyukainya?" matanya Menyelidik Moonkyu._

_yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Jongin menatap Moonkyu dengan tidak percaya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang Gay."_

_"Dulunya aku tidak berniat."_

_Jongin masih terdiam._

_"Aku sudah satu tahun mengamatinya. Dia mahasiswa kelas vokal, suaranya seperti malaikat." Moonkyu menatap sosok itu lekat. "Dulunya aku juga sama sepertimu, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku bukan penyuka sesama Jenis."_

_Jongin diam menatap Moonkyu yang menepuk bahunya, "Kudengar kau seorang playboy ya di SMA?"_

_Jongin tidak menjawab. masih menatap Moonkyu dengan lekat._

_"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum kok membuktikannya. Kau straight kan? buktikanlah kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, Jongin-ah.."_

_"Kau sudah gila, Kim Moonkyu!" Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya_

_Moonkyu mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku hmm?"_

_Lagi-lagi Jongin terdiam. Kosong._

_"Kau tidak berani menerimanya? Baiklah aku tau jika kau memang penge–"_

"_Aku terima!"_

_"Benarkah?" Moonkyu menatap tidak percaya_

_"Iya, akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bukan Gay sepertimu!"_

"_Deal! Perjanjian ini resmi dilaksanakan."_

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok namja tinggi lain yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan mereka hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Park Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol seolah tak percaya dengan kelakuan sepupu Kim itu._

_"Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah mereka yang telah bermain-main dengan hati makhluk ciptaanmu."_

_Flashback ends._

"Aku tidak butuh ceritamu lagi. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

"Tiga hari lagi adalah hari dimana perjanjian kita berakhir. Bagaimana perasaanmu Kkamjong?"

"Biasa saja." Jongin merampas Lemon Tea milik Moonkyu.

"Sungguh?" Moonkyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Jangan bersikap sok ganteng, Moonkyu."

Moonkyu tertawa renyah, "Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu.."

Jongin tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam menatap Moonkyu dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan berikutnya.

"Ini.."

Moonkyu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Jongin mengambil foto itu dan mengerutkan keningnya. Difoto itu terlukis seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai gaun merah darah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Yeoja itu membawa satu bucket bunga merah, rambutnya tertata rapi sekali. Dan pada background fotonya tertulis "White House Senior High School Promnite".

"Siapa dia?" Jongin bertanya polos

"Apakah dia cantik?" Moonkyu membalikkan pertanyaannya

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, "Cantik tentu saja.."

Moonkyu tersenyum licik, "Namanya Jung Soojung. Mahasiswi kelas Female Dance yang seangkatan denganmu."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.."

"Mungkin kau hanya belum berpapasan dengannya. Dia adalah lulusan dari Amerika. Dia melanjutkan studi disini karena kakaknya, Jung Sooyeon juga lulusan universitas kita."

"Jung Sooyeon? Bukankah dia seorang Model?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Wah aku tidak menyangka.." Jongin masih menatap foto itu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Lalu kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Ah tidak.. " Moonkyu menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya. Ya, jika kau kalah dalam perjanjian kita.."

DEG. Jantung Jongin seketika berhenti.

"Banyak kakak angkatan yang mengejarnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kalah dua kali.." Moonkyu tertawa. Jongin terdiam. Menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah iya, aku ada janji untuk latihan dengan teman-temanku. Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi Jongin-ah. Annyeong.."

Moonkyu pergi. Melesat begitu saja dari pandangannya. Tanpa sadar Jongin meremas foto yang ada digenggamannya dan membantingnya.

"ARGH SIALAN!" rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

Jongin berjalan gontai disepanjang taman kota yang tidak jauh dari café dimana dia dan Moonkyu tadi bertemu. Jongin berjalan tertunduk, malas dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Baginya itu semua tidak akan membantu membangkitkan semangatnya.

BRUK.

"Ya! Perhatikan langkahmu jika…"

"Ah, eotteokhae…"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan fokus Jongin. Ia menatap yeoja yang sedang jatuh tertunduk. Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat benda yang pecah didepan yeoja itu.

"Eomma hiks…. Kameraku…." Yeoja itu menangis melihat lensa kameranya yang pecah karena terdorong badan Jongin dan membuatnya terjatuh mulus.

Jongin ikut menunduk, "Eoh, mianhae mianhae.. maaf aku tidak tahu jika.."

Yeoja itu masih tertunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar dan Jongin dapat melihat airmata jatuh tepat pada kamera itu, "Hiks, Eonni mianhae.."

Jongin tak sanggup mendengar yeoja itu menangis, "Mianhae, aku tidak tahu jika kameramu pecah.."

Jongin mengambil kamera itu serta bagian-bagiannya yang pecah, "Didekat sini sepertinya ada toko elektronik yang bisa mereparasi kameramu. Tunggu disini aku akan–"

"A-aniya.." Yeoja itu menarik kameranya "A-akan aku benarkan ini sendiri.."

Saat yeoja itu berdiri, Jongin menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku mer–"

Kata-kata Jongin tercekat ketika yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya mentap Jongin. Bukankah dia…..

"Tidak apa-apa, aku rasa ini masih bisa diper–"

"Jung… Soojung?" kata-kata itu melesat begitu saja dari mulut Jongin

"Ne? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Soojung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah… aku…. Mahasiswa SM." Jawab Jongin enteng

"Oh Jinjja?" nada bicara Soojung berubah menjadi gembira, "Senang bertemu denganmu….."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan melayangkan senyumnya.

Soojung menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Semoga kita dapat berteman baik, Jongin-ssi.."

Jongin tetap tersenyum. _Ya, semoga saja._

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan diseberang jalan. Bukankah itu anak dari keluarga Kim? Pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu siapa wanita yang berjalan disebelahnya?

Baekhyun terus mengamati mereka berdua, sekilas Baekhyun teringat dengan iklan komersial sebuah kosmetik yang…. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa yeoja itu mirip dengan bintang iklan itu?

BRUK.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, "Ya! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati sosok namja yang sangat tinggi dihadapannya. Meringis kesakitan dan memperlihatan sederetan gigi putih yang… beraapa jumlahnya? Kenapa banyak sekali?

"Kau yang berjalan tidak hati-hati.." namja itu berbicara dengan nada kesakitan

"Ya! Minggirlah!" Baekhyun tak menghiraukan namja itu.

"Ya! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf, paboya!" Namja tinggi itu membuntuti dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak sadar diikuti, terus berjalan hingga bayangan yang diikutinya lenyap memasuki sebuah toko elektronik.

"Ah sial!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sudah tidak minta maaf, menguntit orang pula.." Namja tinggi itu tertawa terbahak

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya "YAK KAU RAKSASA KENAPA MENGIKUTIKU!"

Namja tinggi itu menutup telinganya, "Bisakah kau berbicara dengan pelan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan pelan jika kau terus menggangguku?"

Namja itu mengusap telinga lebarnya, "Bagaimana aku tidak mengikutimu jika kau mengikuti temanku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Siapa temanmu?"

"Itu, namja berbaju biru yang tadi kau untit. Dia temanku, aku baru saja akan menyapanya dan kau menabrakku.." Namja tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya.

"Berarti… kau mahasiswa SM?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku juga mahasiswa sana!"

Namja tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu diacara pembukaan?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini mahasiswa tingkat dua." Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada.

"Jinjja? Aku kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ne! Dia sahabatku, waeyo?"

Namja tinggi itu terdiam sejenak, "Lalu siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Namja tinggi itu menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

TOK TOK TOK.

_Siapa yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu?_ Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Segera Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari novelnya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

"KYUNGSOO-YA~" Baekhyun masuk dan memeluk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Yak! Lepaskan, pabo!"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak peduli terus saja berjalan masuk kedalam dorm Kyungsoo dan duduk disofa.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sangat senang~"

"Wae?" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi baru saja bertemu dengan anak dari tuan dan nyonya kim. Dan apa kau juga tahu? Aku dapat banyak info tentang dia." Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo terekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"Ani, hihi. Aku hanya senang melihatnya, seperti kagum begitu. Dia berbeda dari namja-namja korea pada umumnya. Lagipula dia tadi bersama wanita juga."

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan info tentangnya?" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Ah aku tadi bertemu dengan teman dengan teman dekatnya, kami banyak mengobrol dan dia bercerita banyak tentangnya.." Baekhyun bercerita dengan antusias.

"Lalu? Kau tau juga siapa yeoja yang bersamanya?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak yakin dia siapa, tapi kurasa dia juga mahasiswi kampus kita. Tadi mereka mengobrol sangat akrab dan aku rasa, mereka pasangan yang cocok."

"Arra.." Kyungsoo menanggapi seadanya.

"Ne ne.. Ah Jongin, kau sangat mengagumkan.

DEG. Kyungsoo tercekat.

"J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun meminta kejelasan.

"Iya, Oh.. aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah tau, ternyata anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu adalah Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Dia… bersama seorang yeoja?" Kyungsoo menahan sakit didadanya.

"Ne, yeoja itu sangat cantik, Kyung. Mereka terlihat serasi. Aku rasa mereka akan segera berpacaran! Ah aku senang membayangkannya.."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya panas dan ia tidak dapat menahannya. Jongin? Bersama yeoja lain? Entah bagaimana dia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Lama kelamaan napas Kyungsoo menjadi sesak. Ia memegangi dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Hhhh…. B-Bhaek…" Kyungsoo meremas tangan Baekhyun

"Kyungie? KYUNGIE!" Baekhyun panik seketika mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara. Napasnya terlalu sesak.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo! Bertahanlah.."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kotak obat dan mencari obat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bh..Bhaekhh.."

Terlambat. Pandangan Kyungsoo sudah memutih dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

**-to be continued-**

HAI READERS! *dilempar readers pake batu(?)*

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 4 UP!

Mianhae lama yang update. Kalian harus mengerti kalo Author habis ternggelam dalam lautan tugas dan ujian sehingga tidak tahu arah jalan pulang/?

MAAF KALO BANYAK TYPO YA~ Author terlalu sibuk buat ngedit dan males juga sih sebenarnya *ditimpuk readers(?)* hehe.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya jadi ngebut atau aneh. Ini hasil nulis disela-sela waktu kosong, insyaAllah di chapter berikutnya akan Author buat lebih greget cetar dan membahana~ *berubah jadi syahrini(?)*

Mau Chapter 5 cepet update? Mau? Mau? Mau? Review dulu dong *wink(?)*

Kalo masih banyak tanggapan positif Author bakalan lanjut, tapi kalo banyak yang mencekal Author bakal pensiun/?

Terimakasih buat readers setia. Salam Cipok dari Author ^3^

Chap berikutnya ditunggu aja ya ^^


End file.
